This disclosure relates generally to installations which are adapted to charge batteries of electric vehicles. More particularly, this disclosure relates to electric charging station installations which are accessible to the public for charging a battery of an electric vehicle.
Numerous installations have been proposed for supplying electric power to charge the battery of an electric vehicle. Such installations may employ wall, pole or pedestal-type structures having a power cable with a terminal which connects with the charging terminal of the electric vehicle.
For installations which are adapted for use by the public, a number of problems are presented. First, it is necessary to provide a system for obtaining and limiting access to the power supply. Second, there are safety factors associated with supplying power—especially 220 volt/high amperage power to a battery. Third, there are issues concerning the conditions and method of payment for the consumed power. There are also additional problems associated with improper usage of the installation equipment or electric vehicles accidentally leaving the site with the cable connected to the vehicle power supply. Additional deficiencies of some prior installations involve the lack of efficient and user-friendly operation of the charging installation.
In parking garages which may house numerous vehicles, a number of proposals have been made to configure at least some of the parking spaces with installations to charge an electric vehicle while it is parked in the garage. The placement and access of the power cable and the ensuring of proper usage by the vehicle operator are important considerations. In addition, there are issues as to how, if at all, the usage of the power is to be charged and paid for by the vehicle owner.
A high usage parking garage or parking facility presents other unique challenges. It is highly disadvantageous if the cables, in particular, the terminal connectors, are left on the garage deck or pavement where they can be easily obscured and/or damaged by vehicles. In addition, because electric vehicles may have electric terminal points at various vehicle locations depending on the vehicle, it is desirable to provide an electric connection which easily accommodates all the various possible connection points and yet provides a placement of the cable/connector in an advantageous and prominent position when the power cable is not in use.